le_cronache_della_folgolucefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Renarin Kholin
Renarin Kholin è un occhichiari Alethi della Casata Kholin. E' il secondo figlio di Dalinar e il fratello minore di Adolin. Storia Renarin nacque nel 1154 e crebbe a Kholinar insieme al fratello. All'età di tredici anni, suo zio Gavilar, il re di Alethkar, venne assassinato per ordine dei parshendi, e gli altoprincipi giurarono di vendicarsi dei selvaggi per l'oltraggio subito. Renarin seguì così il padre e il fratello nell'est, nel lungo assedio delle Pianure Infrante. Mentre Adolin diventava in pochi anni un eccellente stratoguerriero e con le prospettive di una brillante carriera militare, Renarin, per via della sua debolezza di sangue, era costretto in un ruolo di secondo piano, limitandosi ad assistere il padre nelle questioni burocratiche e logistiche della guerra. La Via dei Re Nel 1173, una battuta di caccia all'abissale organizzata dal Re rischiò di trasformarsi in una tragedia: quando vide in pericolo la vita di tutti i suoi affetti, Renarin non esitò un istante -perfino se disarmato- a gettarsi nel cuore dello scontro per aiutarli. Successivamente, Dalinar rimproverò il ragazzo per la sua mancanza di buonsenso ma non potrà fare a meno di elogiarne anche il coraggio; così giurò al figlio che un giorno gli avrebbe procurato degli strati con i quali superare la sua malattia ed esaltare il suo talento per la guerraLa Via dei Re, capitolo 18. Quando Dalinar temette di essere diventato pazzo e inadatto a governare, fu proprio Renarin a suggerirgli di far trascrivere le sue visioni e farle esaminare da uno studioso per verificarne l'autenticità.La Via dei Re, capitolo 52 Parole di Luce Sul finire dell'anno, anche Renarin iniziò ad avere delle visioni nel corso delle altempeste. A differenza di quelle di Dalinar tuttavia, esse non riguardavano il passato di Roshar ma il suo futuro. Ed erano terribili. Spaventato da questa nuova capacità ma incapace di tenere per sé il contenuto delle visioni, in gran segreto Renarin incise nelle stanze del padre dei glifi di avvertimento, conteggiando i giorni mancanti all'arrivo della Tempesta Infinita. Il piano ebbe buon esito perché tutti attribuirono la paternità delle scritte misteriose allo stesso Dalinar. Quando Adolin sconfisse in duello Salinor, donò la stratolama appena conquistata a Renarin: grazie alla stratopiastra donatagli dal padre, il ragazzo si ritrovò così finalmente a possedere un completo di strati tutto suo. Sotto la tutela del maestro Zahel, Renarin iniziò ad addestrarsi al loro uso ma sentiva che questo non era lontanamente sufficiente a farlo diventare un soldato, a prepararlo al futuro infausto che intravedeva nelle visioni. Così, nonostante la ferma opposizione del fratelloParole di Luce, capitolo 51, Renarin decise di unirsi al Ponte Quattro per completare la sua formazione. Settimane dopo, durante un duello, Adolin venne messo alle strette da Relis e dai suoi scagnozzi, Renarin mostrò nuovamente uno straordinario coraggio e scese nell'arena in soccorso del fratello, dando così inizio al duello dei sei stratoguerrieri. Purtroppo per lui, esattamente come era già accaduto durante una precedente sortita sulle PianureParole di Luce, capitolo 56, terribili urla di agonia provenienti dalla sua Stratolama gli impedirono di combattere e la sua impotenza, costringerà Kaladin a scendere in campo per salvare i principi. Renarin partecipò alla spedizione verso Narak e nel corso della terribile battaglia al centro delle pianure, sarà incaricato di scortare e proteggere Shallan e il suo team di studiosi alla giuriporta. Qui, dinanzi a tutti, viene colto da un'altra delle sue visioni, di tale intensità che è costretto ad incidere sul pavimento una lunga serie di zeriParole di Luce, capitolo 85: il tempo è finito e la Tempesta Infinita è ormai giunta. Quando gli Alethi si trasferiscono ad Urithiru, Renarin confesserà al padre, a Kaladin e a Shallan di aver legato uno spren di nome Glys e di appartenere all'Ordine degli Scorgivero. Personalità Renarin è pacato e riflessivo e prima di rispondere ad una domanda è solito fare una pausa come a soppesare le parole che sta per pronunciareLa Via dei Re, capitolo 12. Questo atteggiamento per chi non lo conosce può risultare snervante o inquietante. Addirittura alcune ragazze che Adolin conosceva, dicevano su di lui che: Ha un carattere mite, razionale e non conflittuale che dimostra quando tiene a freno il fratello all'ennesima provocazione di Sadeas o dei suoi sicofanti.Perfino il burbero Zahel, lodava Renarin per il suo atteggiamento: Lo stesso Kaladin ne avrà una prova tangibile, quando vedrà Renarin supplicarlo di farlo entrare nei ranghi del Ponte Quattro, ignorando completamente il suo status di altonobile e di principe della casa regnante. Nonostante ciò, Renarin mostra di essere oltremodo coraggioso e di non badare troppo alla propria incolumità. Renarin è una persona curiosa: ha approfondito le sue conoscenze sulla Vecchia Magia e ha mostrato un certo interesse per i fabrial, al punto che ogni volta che ne vede uno in una stanza non resiste alla tentazione di esaminarlo. Renarin ha inoltre una passione per l'enologia e a detta di Adolin è un grande esperto di viniParole di Luce, capitolo 49 Il suo attaccamento alla famiglia è forte. I suoi familiari lo amano e lo sostengono, a volte sfociando in un atteggiamento iper-protettivo. Renarin adora suo fratello maggiore, non è geloso dei suoi successi o della sua abilità nel combattimento ma non esita a canzonarlo per le sue numerose relazioni passeggere. Nonostante ciò, Renarin non ha alcuna intenzione di unirsi alle Devoterie e diventare un fervente.La Via dei Re, capitolo 60 Fonte di grande amarezza per il ragazzo è invece la sua malattia e l'invalidità fisica che gli impedisce di integrarsi nella bellicosa società alethi. Per il figlio di un altoprincipe, non essere in grado di combattere è una vergogna che lo confina automaticamente ai margini della vita sociale: Abilità e Poteri A causa della sua debolezza di sangue Renarin non è mai stato addestrato alle arti del combattimento sin dall'infanzia, come accadeva per tutti i figli maschi degli occhichiari. La sua istruzione bellica inizia solo nel 1173, a vent'anni quasi compiuti, quando inizia ad allenarsi con gli strati sotto la tutela di Zahel, e alla disciplina frequentando le caserme del Ponte Quattro. Renarin nelle settimane che precedono l'arrivo della Tempesta Infinita viene legato da Glys, uno spren che fornisce i vincolaflussi dell'ordine degli Scorgivero: il flussi di Progressione e Illuminazione. Un primo indizio dell'imminente legame, viene mostrato quando Adolin regala al fratello la spada di Salinor; Renarin sembra riluttante e addirittura fa una smorfia di disgustoParole di Luce, capitolo 14. Una sensazione di disagio simile era stata provata anche da Dalinar e Kaladin poco prima che contraessero i loro giuramenti. Un secondo importante indizio è mostrato quando Renarin smette di portare gli occhiali, un gesto che amici e familiari scambiano per orgoglio ma che invece rivelava l'avvenuta guarigione del suo difetto visivo da parte della folgoluce.Parole di Luce, capitolo 26 Successivamente Renarin mostra una palese difficoltà nel maneggiare la stratolama ma mentre ancora una volta tutti -incluso lui stesso- pensano che sia dovuto alla sua malattia, in realtà il principe è paralizzato dalle agghiaccianti urla che provengono dall'arma ancestrale. La capacità di vedere il futuro è ancora largamente oscura ma potrebbe essere analoga alla capacità di Dalinar di scrutare nel passato. Curiosità * Renarin rientra nel largo spettro delle malattie autisticheRivelato in una sessione di Question & Answers, il 17 maggio 2013 (Q:Is Renarin Kholin on the autism spectrum? A:Slightly...not even so much as Asperger's, but yes).Sia l'epilessia che l'atto di giocherellare con la piccola scatola che possiede(quest'ultimo è conosciuto come stimming ) sono parte dei sintomi della malattia. Fonti Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Alethi Categoria:Occhichiari Categoria:Casata Kholin Categoria:Vincolaflussi Categoria:Stratoguerrieri Categoria:Ponte Quattro